Challenge Accepted
by TheWayIKatniss
Summary: Persephone is desperate for Hades...and Hades wants Persephone wild and naughty!


Title: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

Please do know that this story may seem to contain extreme sexual materials to some of you...but all reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! :)

Simmering with frustration, Persephone paced across the hallway that led to Hades' workroom. "How could he expect such things from me? How dare he challenge me in such a way? I was once just a minor goddess but now…now I am the Queen of the Underworld! ...Atleast that was what he told me…", Persephone said breathing out heavily. She still could not come to terms with the fact that Hades was denying her something that he got her hooked on to in the first place. _So much for everlasting love, _she thought.

Unknown to Persephone, as she was still new to life in the Underworld was that Hades could sense her every movement and read her every thought. It was not something he did to everyone he only did that to her. Persephone was just too precious to him and he needed to know that she would always be safe especially when he was not around with her. The Underworld had dangers lurking everywhere. The ancient Titans were still furious at him and his siblings for they were the ones that defeated the Titans and kept them locked and tortured in the farthest, darkest pit of Tartarus. Besides, it had only been the one week since Persephone came down to the Underworld after fulfilling the first part of the 'Pomegranate Agreement' which was to spend the first six months with Demeter. Luckily for him, Persephone was here now to spend the rest of the year being his wife...and he was waiting for her to succumb to his request! He could sense her presence just outside his workroom. He knew that Persephone had gone too far to back out now and it was a clear win to him.

"Arrghhh...looks like I've got no other choice", Persephone grumbled. She furiously walked to Hades' workroom and enters without knocking which was not something she was used to doing.

Hades' eyes travelled up from the scroll that he was reading and looked at Persephone with an expressionless face.

Gods, he was beautiful...dangerously beautiful. Hades looked nothing like those Gods up in Olympus. He was tall and muscular but not too bulked up, his skin was pale, his face was strongly structured with high angular cheekbones, aquiline nose, firm jawline and he possessed the most striking silvery grey eyes that Persephone had ever seen. There was an air about him and the aura of the dark energy that he radiated held a mystery that mystified her. He had a sense of great power and authority which was a clear signal that no one messed around with him... no one would ever dare to.

"Are you done assessing me, Persephone?" He asked flashing a mocking, upturned smile apparent on his lips.

"Yes, I'm quite done", She replied. "You know why I'm here." It was a statement not a question.

Yes, of course he knew. He was the one who brought the challenge onto Persephone, depriving her of her 'marital needs' just so she would step out of her comfort zone and learn of the many other pleasures a love making session could offer in different ways. Now, she was here, driven by desperation to release her longing.

He merely smiled and this time it was a smile of pure thriumph. "So what is it gonna be? Are you gonna come over here and straddle me in this chair? Or would you rather tying me up first?" He chose not to read her mind to make this a lot more interesting.

Persephone's eyes quickly darted across the huge splendid room painted in deep purple and filled with exquisite furniture. Hades' long and wide wooden table and high backed throne settled in the centre, shelves consisting of neatly arranged books placed throughout the walls behind his desk, a fireplace with a mantelpiece at the far end of a corner, a beautiful chandelier hung on the ceiling. Numerous statues were placed strategically around the room. There was a bid statue of an armoured Greek soldier and a smaller statue of what looked like a young Cerberus near the fireplace. However, there was one metallic grey statue with a fountain built into it that stood at eye level, opposite the desk which caught Persephone's attention immediately. This statue was different from the rest. It was a statue of a kneeling Minotaur with its hands tied at the back, its thick neck cinched by a spiked collar and was held by another statue of a man wearing a long clock with a cape covering his head. That statue was no other than her Hades.

Persephone, unconsciously gulped down her throat at the idea of what she was about to do. Hades obviously expected her to perform..._oh boy_...he just did not know how explicit her thoughts were right now! Thinking there was not much time to waste, Persephone took a deep breath. She walked over to Hades' chair. She wanted to tease him before she start the main show.

Hades was truly ready. He was expecting Persephone to simply sit right on top of him and expect him to take charge later, but he was surprised to see Persephone kneeling down infront of him and sliding her small, delicate hand into his trousers...

The moment Persephone touched Hades' cock, it stood long, huge and fully erect. Feeling her husband's disobedient cock spring to life Persephone felt herself becoming wet and her nipples hardening. She squeezed the base of the cock and rhythmically stroked the length. She then ran her tongue along the tip and the girth of the cock as she felt Hades jerk his hips as her mouth made contact with his shaft. Hades was surprised, ever since the time he kidnapped Persephone, made her his to the very moment she ate the six pomegranate seeds-Persephone did not once touch him there. He was the one who had to do all the work to pleasure her but now...finally!

Just as the excitement and adrenaline started to rise Persephone broke contact. She stood up straight and smiled seductively at him, her right eyebrow arched as a silent cue that she was just about to begin.

Persephone slowly unhooked the black diamond brooch that held her red chiton together and allowed the fabric to bunch on the soft carpet. She took her time, trailing her right hand up her thighs all the way to her firm breasts. She used her thumb and index finger to pinch and roll her hardened nipples while her left hand toyed with the clit and lips of her steamy, wet cunt.

Hades could only watch with fascination at Persephone touching herself and he had to fight the sudden urge to take her hard and fast, to feel the heat of her love tunnel enveloping his dick. Hades had always known that making love to Persephone would be an easy task, he was always sure that under the cool façade and daintiness lay a wild woman who would be a tigress in between the sheets. Persephone is an extremely beautiful goddess and her beauty could have easily rivaled those of Aphrodite's or Hera's. She was of average height, her skin was lightly tanned and her healthy mass of copper red hair which would turn almost golden red in the sunset would make any goddess feel envious towards her.

"Are you enjoying yourself yet, honey?" Persephone could not help asking while her fingers were buried deep in her pussy. All of a sudden, Hades grabbed her hand and brought her fingers which were drenched with her cum to his mouth. He licked and sucked her fingers clean. "Hmmm...you always taste so delicious", He simply said. Persephone drifted her eyes shut and let out a moan as she felt Hades gently nibbling her fingers. "Ohhhh...that feels good!" She said breathlessly. Hades skimmed his hands along the back of her thighs and brought them to squeeze and massage her ass.

With much effort, Persephone pulled away. She had to focus on the task at hand...she was about to do the most bravest, daring thing ever and she had to do it before she lose her confidence. Persephone stepped away from Hades she walked slowly, swaying her hips vigorously at each step towards the statue in the fountain which was facing Hades directly. She came to halt-she took a moment to admire the size and magnificent design of the statue. Then, Persephone went to the side of the fountain she stood on the rim and gracefully set her foot into the pool of water.

Hades silently watched his wife. Feeling more and more aroused as time passed.

Persephone glanced back at Hades making sure that he had all eyes on her. She gripped the Minotaur's horns and swiftly mounted it by placing her right foot on the Minotaur's tied hands for support as she swung her left foot on its shoulders so that she was posed in a riding position with the statue of Hades by her side. When Persephone's nether lips touched the cold metallic statue, excitement and arousal jolted through her. "Urghhhh...damn it feels s-sickeningly good" She could not help moaning at the sensation, her juices flowed out freely drenching the statue. Carefully, Persephone adjusted herself so that she could sit on top of the Minotaur's head with its horn (which served as the two openings for the jet stream) on either side of her. She then enveloped her hands on one of the horns that curved upwards and rotated her body a little as she draped her right leg to the back of the Minotaur; clearly out of Hades' view.

Hades could now only see the left side view of Persephone's voluptuous body. He was mesmerized by her and he could not help touching his dick.

Persephone brought herself closer to the horn. She raised her hips up and sunk her cunt on the horn and felt the stream roaring furiously up her vagina. It felt as though Zeus' lightning bolt just stroke up her pussy. Persephone let out a long "UUNNNGGGGHHHHH" she could not help screaming "OHHH...OHHHHH...HOT DAMN! UNGHHHH... URRGHHHHHH... OH GODS... AHHHH... THIS IS FUCKING GOOD!" as she continuously jumped up and down and rode the horn.

Hades was taken aback when Persephone started grinding the horn and he was sure that the whole palace could hear Persephone's loud moans and grunts of "OHHH...YESSSS THAT'S IT...URRNGHHH!" He started stroking himself with much speed for the performance was so arousing.

Persephone could sense her orgasm coming. She quickly made a few more thrusts before dismounting the Minotaur. While she was still teetering on the edge and was about to orgasm, she dashed to Hades' table. She went on the table, lay on her back and posed her legs in a 'V' shape wide and high up in the air for Hades to see. She then ferociously, slid her fingers in and out of her vagina then her mind went blank and her orgasm erupted violently. Her back arched out instinctively as a stream of white milky cum spurted out for a full 10 seconds. Most of it landed on Hades but she did open her mouth to swallow some of that hot substance to taste herself.

Hades on the other hand, successfully held back his orgasm. He had other plans. He watched Persephone brought herself to orgasm as her cum shot straight up; landing on him. Hades was waiting for the shuddering to die down a little before he pumped his release.

Persephone was beginning to relax and her breathing was going back to normal. "Now, tell me...did you enjoy the show?" She questioned while she was still sprawled completely naked on the table.

"Trust me. I did. And now it is my turn." He replied after licking off whatever remains of her cum that was on his hands. Hades rose to his full height and splayed Persephone's thighs wide apart. He sensually moved his hands up her legs, abdomen and breasts then, he locked her arms above her head. Hades used his godly powers to cuff her hands with manacles which appeared attached on the table.

Persephone was tingling with excitement once again. It was the first time Hades applied any restrain on her...maybe he thought she was ready now after that erotic performance.

Hades kissed Persephone hard on the lips, he trailed the kiss along her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone before her latched his mouth on her right nipple and sucked violently while his other hand was busy playing with her tits. Once he was done, he turned to her left breast and gave the same attention as he did the right. Hades traced his hands to the junction of her thighs and touched the soft curls that hid the entrance to paradise. He expertly plucked at her clitoris and was awarded with pleasurable cries from her. Hades thrust two fingers hard into her, sensing that Persephone was about to involuntarily clamp her legs together, Hades efficiently used his broad shoulders and free hand to keep her thighs spread wide while his other hand was working magic inside her. After some time Hades thought better of the situation. He summoned two chains far apart from each other, leading from the ceiling supporting manacles to dangle a few feet above Persephone's head.

"My Lord, why do you bother with these? I am already bound on this table!" Persephone gave him a questioning look...wondering on whatever the hell Hades had on his mind.

"You'll see." Hades gently carried her legs, extended them far over her head and fastened the manacles. Persephone's legs stretched wide apart from her just like that 'V' shape she donned earlier except that her legs are now in one level with her shoulders for some unknown reason she felt more aroused bounded in this angle. Hades was satisfied with the new maneuver which exposed more of Persephone to his hungry eyes. He brought his head down south using all the skills he had obtained over the millennias, he dipped his tongue into her vagina and lapped every bit of her juices.

"Please...Hades, please", Persephone begged.

"Please what?" Hades asked almost challenging her to state her needs.

"Please...do IT...now...I need you", She pleaded again squirming in anticipation.

"Do what? Say it, Persephone! There's no reason for you to feel shy. We are married now!" Hades continued to tease her mercilessly.

"Please, make love...OHHH..." She let out a moan. "ARGHHH...for Hera's sake FUCK ME!" Persephone shrieked impatiently, realizing that unless she was bold enough to demand for what she needed, Hades would continue to ignore her moans and pleads.

"Why...it wasn't that hard now, was it. Well, you have asked and now I shall deliver!" Hades situated himself at the entrance of her vagina it took several thrust for the tip of his erection to impale her. Persephone's pussy had always been tight...he had been blessed to devour her virginity when he took claim of her twelve months ago.

With each thrust, Hades managed to work his massive cock into her tight sheath when he saw Persephone's lips parted in ecstasy, he began to hump into her fast and furiously, his heavy balls were smacking against her pussy and loud squishing sounds echoed in the room. "Open your eyes and look at me, Persephone!" He ordered her.

Persephone lifted her eyelids and gazed directly into Hades' platinum eyes. She jerked and jolted at Hades' every thrust, dragging her pussy almost inside out as he exited, then stuffing her lips inside her as he drove into her again and again, her heavy breast bounced back and forth every time he slammed home. Persephone arched her back lifting her hips up even higher as Hades continuously pounded her. She thought of how they fitted each other perfectly as though the Fates created them to complement each other.

Hades rammed harder as he could sense a huge orgasm building inside her. His wife's repeated guttural cries of pure ecstasy filled the room.

"Ohhhh…It's happening again! Persephone said feeling an orgasm coming through. Instinctively, her back arched and she let out a loud orgasmic scream as she felt Hades fill her womb with his seed.

With his penis still buried deep in her vagina, Hades wrapped his hands around his queen's waist and kissed her quiet. "Hmmm…you're so responsive! If only I had known earlier I would have set that challenge a long time ago!" Hades whispered in her ears.

"Just you wait…the next time we ride on your favourite stallion you'll be in for a surprise!" Persephone answered with a laugh.

* * *

Yeah…so do ya' think? Too much? Coz I wasn't sure if I should put the 'Minotaur Scene' but a friend of mine said it was OK..but please do review although I know its lame!


End file.
